Finally
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: Ikuto finally ges Amu. A cute oneshot in my opinion, then again im the author. Tell me What you think, this is my first AMUTO pairing. Rated T because of kissing and biting ikuto my longest fic so far!


**FINALLY**

**Dont own anything but the plot. **

**I hope you Enjoy and Review. Any flames are welcome.**

**Sorry, I really dont like Tadasa, he pisses me off. Ikuto is so much cooler and really cares for Amu.**

**then again maybe I think he's better because he's the badboy type 0.0**

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**"Bye Amu." Ikuto said as he leaned over and bit her ear. Amu's face turned bright red as she grabbed the part of ear his mouth had touched. **

"**You perverted cat. I came to say good bye and you attempt to eat my ear." Amu said in a heated and embarressed tone. **

**Ikuto smiled at the cute face she made. He was really going to miss her.**

**Ikuto sighed as he straightened up, "Dont miss me too much, kid." **

"**Miss you? Ha, as if I would miss a pervert like you" Amu said in her cool and spicy manner. He saw through it, he had seen the hurt in her eyes when he had told her he was leaving for London. He would be attending collage there and she would be entering middle school here. **

"**Yeah yeah! Bye Amu." Ikuto said as he picked up his bag and headed towards his plane. As he walked away a billion images of Amu flooded his mind the most cute of them being when she was mad with embarressment at something he would say to her. He wanted one more image before he left.**

"**Do me a favor and get bigger." He called over his shoulder, seeing her confused expression he nodded towards her flat chest and watched for the last time as her face turned a bright and violent red before she exploded with anger.**

"**Baka!" She screamed at him and stormed away. He smiled at her retreating back, his grin growing even wider when she looked back at him with those golden eyes that he adored.**

**Yeah, he would definitly come back to steal her away from anyone that tried to claim her, expecially if it was that Kiddy King. **

**....................................................................................................................................................................................**

**5 years later.**

**Amu stood in front of her full length mirror, she was seventeen today. She was dressed in her high school uniform it was altered a bit here and there like usual. Not because of her mom but because she prefered to dress this way, it had become her. She glared at her chest it had gotten bigger but not by much, she barely filled a size B**

**Ran, Miki, and Suu had disappear three years ago. She missed them and often thought of them. She was on the gymnastics team, took a special culinary class after school, and always participated in art contests. Rima and her had become even closer friends, Nagihiko was dating Rima, Yaya was a freshmen and already had nearly every boy after her. Except for Kukai who already had her for two years. **

**Amu still got hit on by guys expecially Tadasa but she felt nothing. Soon after Ikuto left she had decided she didnt like Tadasa anymore and told herself she wouldnt try to be someone she wasnt for someone who couldnt accept the real her. **

**Amu glanced at the clock and almost screamed she was going to be late, she was about to run down stairs but stopped and instead walked over to the balcony door. She made sure it was unlocked, she had started doing that for some unknown reason. She turned on heel and ran down stairs, out the door and off to school. **

**Halfway their she stopped, and glanced towards one of the many sakura trees. She had caught a flash of blue, her heart sped up. When a small kitten stepped out from behind the tree her heart plummeted but she continued to smile. She slowly walked over to the cat stopped a few feet from him and kneeled. She held her hand out, the palm facing up to show the cat she didnt want to hurt him. Ikuto had taught her that. **

"**Come here Mr. cat" she called in a soft voice, but a passing car honked his horn and the cat ran. **

**Something wet touched her ear as a smooth voice whispered, "Im here."**

**Amu froze, she didnt have to look to know who stood behind her, better yet she couldnt move to look.**

"**Amu." The silky voice said, she turned her head and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and held out his hand which she took, only when she stood up he didnt let go. He looked her up and down and voiced out some of her changes. **

"**Ah, you got bigger." He said and watched with fascination as her beautiful face turned red. He loved this face, he missed this face. He spoke before she began to yell. "You got taller too." **

**The top of her head reached just under his chin, he reached up and twisted a loose strand of her long hair through his fingers. She watched him with those gold eyes that he had missed looking into, her expression was unreadable. **

"**Did you miss me kid?" he asked expecting her to explode at being called kid but to his surprise she just continued to stare at him.**

"**Yes, I did." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, before he could respond she pulled back and started walking again. **

**As she walked she called over her shoulder to him"And dont call me kid, Neko no Baka" She said in her cool and spicy manner, but he saw the smile she flashed him. He smiled, she wasnt a kid anymore. He ran to catch up with her. To pull her into his arms and kiss her softly on the lips.**

**Amu pulled back from the soft kiss "Hey cat guess what?"**

**Ikuto looked at her.**

"**I love you." Amu said in a clear and confident voice. Ikuto smiled, "I love you too." He said before capturing her lips.**

**She had Finally grown up and she was Finally his.**

**____________________________________________________**

**I hope you Enjoyed the story, please Review. Any flames are welcome.**

**If you have a special request send me a message.**


End file.
